educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cells between Bells
National School Saftey and Security Services National School Safety and Security Services has received a number of inquiries after the school shootings of recent years asking if schools should allow and/or encourage students to carry cell phones and pagers in school as a tool for their safety during a potential crisis. Similar inquiries have been received after the September 2001 terrorist attacks on America. Phones will make students and schools safer in light of national tragedies. Lucas, Richie, Cassie The Real World Using cell phones is part of the real worlds, and high school is supposed to get you ready for the real world. In the real world personal breaks are considered personal time, just like our breaks between classes, study halls, and lunch; so what is the threat of being able to use them. Cassie, Richie, Lucas Cell phone Zones In some schools they have cell phone zones such as the parking lot, bus drop off, or parent pick up location. Marty, Aaron, Merribeth Call the Contact If a child's mom/dad is trying to get a hold of you, they could text him/her or leave him/her a message that they could listen to later. By doing this, it wouldn't interrupt class time, so you can stay focused on what you are learning. http://www.schoolsecurity.org/trends/cell_phones.html -Alyssa, Amanda, and Taylor A New World Cell phones should be appropriate in school because they are a part of our new world. Whether people like them or not, they are here and will be used often. People will just have to learn to deal with that. It is very rare for a person, especially a teenager, to not have a cell phone these days. They are very helpful and make it much easier to communicate. Many people pay a lot of money each year to have a cell phone, and they deserve to use them anytime of the day, even in school. As long as cells aren't being used during class time, they should be allowed almost anywhere in school. ~Kyle, Haley, and Laura~ You should be able to use cell phones in school. I think that students should be able to use cell phones between classes because, you might need to contact your parents and tell them that you need a ride home or that you are staying after school for something. Ethan, Trey, Maggie It's our lives...not yours. If we want to fail in school then let us, as long as we don't severally distract others. Plus in the real life people have to overcome distractions. -Vannessa, Jess, Jordan Alternatives to Banning Cell Phones :There are alternatives to banning cell phones in school. If they allowed cell phone usage in the hallways and during the lunch hours teachers could make students turn off cell phones or put them on silent as they enter class. Also they could have a basket where all students are to put there cell pones at the start of class. If students don't like the idea of having there cell phones taken all of class, teachers could have students put cells on their desks during tests and quizzes. Lastly, they could just have a tougher cell phone policy while in class because it is not the place or the time. By: Kelsey Majerus, David Safe, and Laura Watson Ipods in school i think that listening to ipods would be alright to have during school because music is one of the students' best ways to escape. Not that we want the students to escape, but music is a relaxant. It relaxes the student's mind. If a student is in a study hall, why not let them be relaxed and getting their homework done at their own pace? We want students to actually come to school, so why not give them a little freedom? Daniel, Joey Michelle Plain and Simple Technology is a horrible thing to waste. By: Anthony, Kendra, Lorena and Tracey Cell phone messaging would be a great way to get information to the students. Teachers could send assignments that are missing to a student or if a student was absent the teacher could send their assignment right to the students phone. Messaging could also be used to send alerts to phones. This is better than sending emails becuase students usually have their phones on them and they check them alot more often than they check their e-mail. Using the text messaging feature on cell phones to get stuff accomplished would take technology in the school a step further and show us all a wise way to use cell phone messaging. -Brittany, Tyler, & Malory Text Messaging Cell phone messaging would be a great way to get information to the students. Teachers could send assignments that are missing to a student or if a student was absent the teacher could send their assignment right to the students phone. Messaging could also be used to send alerts to phones. This is better than sending emails becuase students usually have their phones on them and they check them alot more often than they check their e-mail. Using the text messaging feature on cell phones to get stuff accomplished would take technology in the school a step further and show us all a wise way to use cell phone messaging. -Brittany, Tyler, & Malory